Moonlace on my Windowsill
by Konaxookami
Summary: It's a full moon tonight, the moonlace is glowing pretty bright on my bedroom windowsill. I lop a small grin as I gingerly reach out and run a finger down the oldest of the moonlace. The very first sprig. Only she grew moonlace besides me.


I re-read Battle of the Labyrinth the other day and was reminded of how much I loved the Calypso story and the whole bittersweet love story. I love Percy and Annabeth together, but I've always wondered about Percy's feelings for Calypso. They had so much potential and I felt so terrible things couldn't work out. So I decided to give a homage to my favorite part of BotL besides the PercyxAnnabeth kiss.

I disclaim any ownership to these characters. Rick Riordan owns Percy and Annabeth and Calypso is a myth I could never HOPE of owning.

Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed while editing and I hope you enjoy it.

**Moonlace on my Windowsill**

* * *

There are a few sprigs of moonlace sitting in a planter on the window of my apartment. When I finally moved out of Mom's place after high school I took to the few growing bits of the glowing plant with me. _Grow a garden in Manhattan_. Her voice always popped into my head when I looked at the glowing plants. When I remembered those blissful days on Orgygia. The battle was long over. I was a lot older than I had been back then, a lot more mature. Able to understand everything that had gone on.

Didn't mean I could talk to anyone about it. Especially Annabeth. She knew about the moonlace. She'd seen it multiple times when she'd come to my apartment. I saw her wistful expression, almost as if betrayed. She didn't understand why I kept it. She asked me once. I told her that I thought they were pretty flowers, a bit magical and otherworldly, just like me.

"But what's the purpose? What do they _do_?"

I gave her an answer I'd received far too long ago, "It doesn't really _do_ anything. It's beautiful. Does it have to do anything else?" She'd gotten frustrated. I knew why in the back of my mind but subtlety was never my forte.

But the moonlace. It was the one plant I kept. In fact, it was the only plant I could keep alive. She'd be horrified maybe if she knew I sucked so badly at gardening. Or maybe she'd laugh that unbelievably musical laugh of hers. Then she'd teach me slowly and carefully how to truly prune a plant, or how much fertilizer a plant needs, mythological or otherwise. Thank Demeter that moon lace could live off moonlight, water and nectar.

I'm actually staring at them right now. It's a full moon tonight, so they're glowing pretty bright on my bedroom windowsill. I lop a small grin as I gingerly reach out and run a finger down the oldest of the moonlace. _Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you? _The very first sprig. The one she gave me herself.

_You would be immortal on this island. You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy._

Twice I'd turned down immortality. Sounds stupid, and I still find it hard to believe I'd been given the chance twice and still turned it down. Maybe my brain was made of seaweed after all. Thinking back, the first time I'd been offered immortality I'd almost taken it. I'd been so close. So every close to giving everything up and staying on Orgygia. My biggest what if.

What if I _had_ stayed? Forever young, forever with her, forever enjoying what had seemed like the easiest days of my life. Not worrying about anything at all. It would have been nice, perfect even. What if. What a what if to be.

I've always wondered, if I took the Gods offer for immortality, could I have had enough time to find Orgygia again? Could I have gone back to her and left everything else behind. A pinch in my chest tells me otherwise. I couldn't leave Grover, Tyson, Annabeth. It wouldn't be fair. How did the old saying go, Duty or the Heart? Duty won out the first time I said no, and my heart the second time.

The moonlace glimmered brightly, light creams and blues shining from its blooms. I leant down and gave the brightest plant a small kiss. Only she grew moonlace besides me. I wonder if perhaps she could feel my intentions through the plant? She isn't Demeter and all…but…As the moonlace glows brighter than ever before I send a small smile out towards the bay. She got it. A message much clearer than any Iyrs Message I could ever send.

She could never forget me. And I could never forget her. She and I were tied together by a single thread, a single sprig of moonlace. But that was okay. Because that was enough for me not to forget her. I had Annabeth now. Olympus and the world at large was safe. I had peace, something I knew I could never have if I stayed with her. It was unfair I suppose, to think that way. But I had to make the choice I did, and now, as I've grown, though I can't forget it, I don't regret it.

Hey, Calypso, I planted a garden in Manhattan, can you see my little planter box all the way in Orgygia?

* * *

I don't know how well Percy will grow up, so it's hard to think of how his narative would be while he was being nostalgic and older in this story. As for his relationship with Annabeth, it's healthy, it's just she can't get over the fact he can't get over Calypso. OR something along those lines. I'm sorry I made you seem terrible in this story Annabeth!

So I might write more Percy Jackson stories, but I've still got to focus on writing in my other continuing fics and projects. I've got quite a bit of stuff I'm working on, and this just popped out of nowhere after having a discussion on the series and Percy's love interests. That was a rather loud shouting match at the end. I still hold firm that Percy and Calypso would have made a great couple if Annabeth weren't around. IF Annabeth weren't around being the key part of that statement. I still love PerciBeth more than anything, but I love Calypso quite a bit in the book too so...This was for her a suppose? And for my friend who agrees with me wholey on Percy and Calpyso.

Reviews are always lovely and I enjoy hearing from you and what you thought of my work and if you'd like to see more of it. I'd like to do a Calypso companion to this, what do you think? Until the next time!

**~Konaxookami**


End file.
